


Its Pink!

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Alien sex





	Its Pink!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Clark stood next to the bed and looked down at the tangle of limbs. It was three in the morning. The people on the bed were his classmates, the latest in his experiments. Since entering college, he'd attempted to do the things he'd never done in Smallville. He was far enough away from home that word of his activities wouldn't get back to his parents, so that gave him a new freedom. Not quite as good as what the red k gave him but certainly better than what he'd had at home.

 

One of the girls stirred and looked at him through bleary eyes. "Clark, you don't want to go again, do you?" 

 

He looked down at his hard-on and shook his head. "No, go back to sleep."

 

She nodded groggily and snuggled into the hairy chest of one of the guys. Clark had tried it all the night before. He'd let them blow him for hours it seemed, then he fucked the girls until they pleaded for him to stop. The guys' asses had been ridden until they passed out. 

 

Clark never got off. 

 

Not a single condom that he'd used the night before had a single swimmer in it.

 

Clark had never had an orgasm. 

 

He dressed quickly and left the dorm. Running too fast to be seen, he entered LexCorp tower, and ran up the emergency stairs to the penthouse. He entered quietly. X-ray vision helped guide him without turning on lights and he entered Lex's bedroom. He was glad to find Lex alone, the women Lex dated didn't like it when Clark showed up at odd hours. 

 

Clark settled in the chair by the window and watched Lex sleep. After a few minutes he opened his jeans and stroked himself. He'd been hard for days now and he was beginning to hurt. 

 

Lex stirred and then sat halfway up in the bed, he switched on the light. "Clark? What's going on?" Lex's eyes adjusted and he took in Clark's appearance. "Do you come here often and masturbate while I'm sleeping?"

 

"Lex, don't pick on me. I'm in pain here."

 

"What's the matter couldn't find anyone on campus to take care of the monster for you?"

 

"Lexxx." He knew he was whining but he couldn't stop.

 

"Clark, seriously, why are you jacking off in my room?"

 

"Lex, I can't come. I just spent the last six hours trying with four different partners."

 

"Wow. We need to get you to a hospital. That dangerous."

 

"Lex, stop it, you know I can’t go to a hospital."

 

Lex lifted an eyebrow in what Clark always though of as his Mr. Spock expression. "So, am I not supposed to ask why not?"

 

"Lex, fuck! You know I'm different. Shit!"

 

"Very articulate, Clark. Well what do you want me to do for you then?"

 

"Fuck if I know. I want to get off."

 

"Well do what you've done in the past that worked."

 

"That's the problem, nothing has ever worked."

 

"That is a problem. So, what did you do during the orgy?"

 

"Lexxx."

 

"Clark, have I ever told you that I hate when you whine? I'm not prying here I'm trying to help you."

 

Clark mumbled and Lex leaned forward to try to hear what he said. "Clark, did you say you fucked girls and boys?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"You had anal sex with guys?"

 

"I said yes."

 

"Did either of them fuck you?" Lex was already plotting the death of anyone who had entered where he wanted to go but had never thought he'd be allowed.

 

"No." Clark whispered as he continued to stroke his dick. 

 

Lex hid a grin of pleasure. "Maybe that's the problem, Clark."

 

Clark's head jerked up and he stared at Lex. "What do you mean?"

 

"Maybe you need to get fucked up the ass."

 

Clark looked thoughtful. Lex continued, "Maybe you just need stimulation in a different place."

 

"I don't want those guys to fuck me. I don't think…"

 

Clark closed his eyes and moaned. There was only one man he every thought of wanting that way, but Lex was straight. Clark squeezed his dick wishing he could just go soft again. He started trying to stuff it back into his jeans but it seemed to have gotten bigger or something. 

 

"Clark, you're growing."

 

His eyes snapped open and he looked down. Lex was right his dick was now twice the size it had been when he first got there. He raised stricken eyes to Lex. "What am I going to do?"

 

Lex threw back the covers and opened his sleep pants Clark watched in fascination as Lex stroked his dick. When he was hard he stood and let the pants drop to the floor. 

 

"Come here, Clark." 

 

Clark rose from the chair and pushed his jeans down tangling them around his shoes and almost tripping. Lex knelt and helped him get free. 

 

"Kneel on the bed with your ass out for me."

 

Clark nodded dumbly. He took the position as Lex disappeared into his bathroom. He came out carrying a tube. Clark watched until Lex was behind him and he couldn't see him anymore. He heard the flip of a cap, the squish of a tube, and then he felt the slippery slide of slick fingers against his ass. 

 

"I don't need a condom, do I?"

 

Clark whimpered as his dick grew another two inches. Lex took that for a yes. He lined up and pressed against Clark's hole. It opened as if it were a voluntary muscle and Lex slid balls deep. Clark began to purr. He sounded exactly like a housecat being rubbed behind the ears. Lex grinned and began to pump in and out of Clark's hot ass. 

 

"Damn, you feel good, Clark."

 

Clark didn't answer. He just grabbed a pillow, put his head and shouldered down on it, causing Lex's angle to change. The purring increased in decibel. Lex panted softly as he continued to fuck Clark. Soon Clark was rocking back toward him and Lex smiled as Clark's arm shifted and he felt the breeze as Clark began to jack himself too fast for Lex to see. 

 

Lex felt the tightening the base of his dick that signaled he was close. He ran a hand down over Clark's sweaty back. "I'm going to blow my load. I'm going to fill you ass with my jizz."

 

Lex didn't think it was possible but Clark's hand sped up. Lex rammed in one last time, shooting harder than he could remember in Clark's ass. Clark let out a scream that would have been heard for miles, if his face hadn't been in a pillow. His ass convulsed around Lex, who moaned as his dick tried to shoot again. 

 

He reached down and pulled Clark upright so that he could watch as Clark's dick deflated. He was shocked to see that Clark was still coming. His come looked like it was tainted with blood, the color more pink than white. Lex wondered if that was because it was his first time. He was also impressed with the range. There were splatters all the way across the king-sized bed. As Lex watched another spurt erupted and hit the far wall of his bedroom. 

 

Clark went limp against him and Lex hung on. It was several minutes before Clark roused. Lex had watched as Clark's dick slowly went back to normal size. Clark tried to talk but nothing came out.

 

"Let me help you lie down, Clark. I'll get a cloth to clean you up a little and a glass of water." 

 

Clark nodded and began to lean toward the bed. When Lex's dick slipped from his body Clark moaned. Lex entered the bathroom and looked at himself in the full-length mirror. He was still flushed from his climax and his cock was covered with lube and come. He stepped into the shower and rinsed off before getting a cloth to clean Clark. He filled a glass with cool water and returned to his bedroom. 

 

Clark grabbed the water and drank as Lex used the cloth to clean him. He smiled as Clark held out the glass. "Thank you, Lex."

 

"You're welcome, Clark. I enjoyed myself immensely. I'd tell you that you had to sleep in the wet spot but most of the bed is a wet spot. I'm going to get clean sheets, don't fall asleep while I'm gone."

 

Clark watched Lex leave the room and he managed to roll off the bed and pull the sheets he's soiled off. He was suddenly so tired he felt he could sleep for a week. It was all he could do to help Lex remake the bed when he returned. 

 

Finally, they were under the covers, Lex was holding him, combing his fingers through Clark's hair. 

 

"Thank you, Lex. Really. I know you did that because you'd do anything for me, not cause you wanted it. I appreciate it."

 

"Hold on a minute. You think I did that just out of friendship? Did you not notice that I came like a Roman candle?"

 

"Lex, you don't have to pretend."

 

Lex's fingers turned into a fist in Clark's hair. He gripped Clark's chin with his other hand and twisted his head up so that they could look into each other's eyes. "Clark, this wasn't just friendship. God, are you really that blind?"

 

"What?"

 

"Clark, I've wanted to fuck you since the day I hit you with my car. How can you not know that?"

 

"Lex, you didn't…"

 

"Clark if you finish that sentence I'm going to get a green rock and beat the crap out of you. You aren't human. No human male reaches the age of twenty without coming. Nor does his dick grow when he's got blue balls. And they don't shoot twenty feet and leave pink come stains on the wall."

 

Clark decided the best course of action was silence, well, silence and a kiss. When they came up for air Lex scowled at him. 

 

"Now let me get some sleep, I have a job to go to soon. Need to make some money so I can afford to have the bedroom repainted on a daily basis."

 

"You could just paint it to match."

 

"Wrong LL here, farmboy."

 

"No, Lex. The right LL at last."

 

Lex kissed him once more and then sighed as Clark glommed on to him and began to snore. He kissed the top of Clark's head and let himself drift off.

 

The end


End file.
